The Path Not Taken
by Wormhole
Summary: An old enemy seeks revenge, whilst a new race seeks to conquer.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: 

1) A big thank you to Suzotchka for taken her time out to Beta read this for me, much appreciated.

2) This is revised & edited version of The End of the Road/The Invasion begins. I've put it down to one story with a new title The Path Not Taken. Watch out for hints of what's come.

3) Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last version and I hope this reads much better. Enjoy.

* * *

**THE PATH NOT TAKEN**

**Chapter One: - **

**Atlantis control room:**

"Control room this is Sheppard we are coming in hot and we might have company get ready to raise the gate shield once we are through!" He shouted over the Atlantis comm.

"Company?"

But before John could respond to the unexpected voice, he and his team Rodney, Teyla and Ronon came through the gate, firing at something at the same time. Within seconds white light followed them through, its eerie glow lighting up the entire room. The light softened and formed into that of a large bird creature, it was almost bigger then Stargate itself, which had now shut down. It made a threatening gesture at the team by squawking a loud pitch noise; it sounded hawk like and flapped its 'blue electrified' wings wildly. The group continued to fire at it but the bullets had little effect as they bounced off it harmlessly or passed straight through and the empty shells clattered to the floor. Even blasts from Ronon's gun dissolved on touch.

Whilst firing his P-90 John called out to the technician. "Put the city under Lockdown, we can't let this creature get any further." By now more security men both from Atlantis and the Daedalus had joined in to stop it.

"Don't let it touch you." Shouted Teyla but the warning came too late.

Sensing the combined 'threat,' the creature had flown over Sheppard's team and kicked out with both it 'claws,' striking down two of the security men behind them with what looked like lighting blows. It then headed towards the closing doors. Forming the right shape it flew through the gab before they sealed shut.

"Crap, open the control room door…" It was then John realised who was currently in charge.

"Colonel, when did you get here? Where is Dr Weir?"

"Colonel Sheppard. I told Dr Weir to take some time 'off,' she looked like she needed it. Where did that thing spring from?"

"Explain later, we have to stop it before it does any harm."

"Does any harm, it's already killed two of my men."

Listening to the conversation Rodney jumped in speaking as loud as he could over the noise of gunfire. "Trust me Sir I believe they are only stunned."

Teyla then joined in. "And I think it's more scared then we are." Followed by Ronon.

"Which might make it more of a threat."

Considering what is taking place Rodney couldn't believe Ronon just said that and mumbled at him. "Oh, that's right state the obvious why don't you."

But Ronon was quick to react and answered back. "Well if you hadn't disturbed the creature in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Hay blame me for a change, who's idea was it to…"

The intercom crackled into life, which silenced the pair of them.

"_Dr. Weir to control room, what the hell is going on? Why the lockdown?"_

Before Caldwell answered he indicated to Sheppard and his team to carry on.

"We have a security breach…" came Caldwell's response.

Those were the last words Sheppard heard before leaving the room. Rodney on the other hand remained behind to coordinate the search on the main scanner.

**South Pier:**

"Some kind of creature has breached the control room. With any luck, it's stuck between closed doors near the Control Tower."

Weir heard Rodney's voice cut in.

"_Negative sir, look's like it has breached those as well, it's heading towards the South Pier."_

"How, the hell did it manage that?" She asked, before Caldwell could say anything.

"_My guess is, that it's using its energy type thing to short circuit the control panels. If it can do that I'm attempting to re-open the doors before it leaves me with a load of repair work to do."_

Elizabeth heard Caldwell cut in. _"Rodney are you sure that's wise?"_

"_No I'm not but if the doors and bullets can't stop it, I very much doubt anything can."_

She heard Rodney carrying on, advising Sheppard and his team of its moves.

"Look I'm at the South Pier, I'm heading back to the control room."

Rodney piped in again_. "Elizabeth, you might want to take the other route, I'm tracking the creature and it's not far from your location… it's sure moving fast. Sheppard's team, are not far behind it, he's informed me they are gathering supplies.'_

"How close is it?"

"_Not far, at least three doors away, no make that two doors from your current position."_

"Make that one I can see light coming from around the corner." With that she dashed back the way she came not chancing a second look back.

"Tell them to hurry." With that she terminated the connection. 'So much for a quiet run' she thought to herself.

**Somewhere between Control Tower and South Pier:**

"_Sheppard this is Caldwell, you might what to pick up the pace a little it's heading towards the South Pier, Dr Weir is in that vicinity._"

"Understood, we've picked up our supplies from the armoury with any luck something we have will stop it." Sheppard was staring at the Wraith stunner he was holding when he terminated connection.

**South Pier:**

Taking the other route back to the control tower Elizabeth headed towards the nearest transporter. Coming towards the end of the corridor she took a right. She heard the sound of the creatures high pitched squawk and saw the corridor was slowly filling up with light. She didn't wait for it to catch up and rounded another corner this time to the left. She could now here gunfire and Wraith stunners echoing the hallway and Sheppard's voice over the noise. "The Wraith stunners are working it's slowing down." With that she heard the clatter of P-90's followed by the constant burst of stunners.

Now outside the transporter she was about to reach for the controls when the sound of its flapping wings made her turn round. For some reason it seem to calm down and the electricity that ran through its form began to die down. Sheppard who was now standing behind it with the others, took advantage of this and fired three multiple blasts; each one hitting its target. The creature reacted turning blue for an instant and the electricity in it spiked again and it advanced forwards. Lorne's team showed up next to her and they began firing stunners too.

The creature was constantly hit on both sides, it seem to waver under the strain turning full blue with every other hit, of attacks and the electricity from it was fading. After the constant bombardment the creature faltered it slowly made a threatening gesture at Lorne's men before continuing its previous advance. For a brief moment out of the corner of her eye Elizabeth could have sworn she saw a ghostly image of Rodney by her side. As Lorne stepped in the creature's path but he was knocked away with a bolt of electricity produced from a swipe of its claw.

In a state of panic without looking to see what she was doing, Elizabeth tried to fumble for the elevator controls but by the time she found the switch it was too late. As the doors hummed open, there was a flash of lighting and the whole area filled with that eerie light and then it faded out and the creature was gone. Sheppard's team could then see the aftermath of what happened.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PATH NOT TAKEN**

**Chapter Two: - **

**Briefing Room **

All members of Sheppard's team we're now sitting around the briefing room table.

Rodney was sitting next to John and whispered into his ear as Caldwell entered the room "Elizabeth is going to have our heads for this when she wakes up."

John looked at him. "Our heads."

Before Rodney could reply back Caldwell started the briefing. "So, what did happen on your last mission?"

John waited for Caldwell to sit down before answering his question. 'We accidentally stumbled across the creatures nesting ground. Unfortunately, we had upset the locals, by trespassing on their home world. They don't like visitors and we got cut off from the Stargate." John paused to gather his thoughts..

After which continued. "We were unable to use the Puddle Jumper as it had taken fire upon arrival and we had to ditch. It was almost night time the gate was too far to trek back in the dark so we took refuge in a nearby cave, which is where we found it. You could say the creature didn't seem to mind us being there, in fact it provided us with plenty of light for the 'night,' mind you at the time we didn't know were the light was coming from."

"Morning had nearly come; we heard noises in the distance. The local's had found the Puddle Jumper. So we decided to make our way back to the Stargate on foot but before we did…"

Ronon took this opportunity to tease Rodney. "Only Rodney's curiosity got the better of him."

Rodney folded his arms in response. "I knew that was coming. You guys were the ones wondering we're the light was coming from, that night."

"And you were the one who wanted to take a look further in."

"Yes, well it taught me a lesson or two about curiosity."

"As I was saying," continued Sheppard. "We decided to check out the source of the light first and we came across the creature."

"Rodney picked up strange readings from it."

"Letting the curiosity get the better of him again, Rodney decided to reach out and touch it. A force from it stunned Rodney and he fell back onto one of the two eggs, it broke and massive bright light erupted from it. The creature guarding them got a little upset and started making threatening gestures."

Teyla spoke for the first time since they were in the meeting room. "We decided to withdraw from the cave quickly. Grabbing Rodney we attempted to leave. But the creature was having none of it and it blocked our exit."

Ronon took his queue. "And it started to lash out."

Before anyone could finish the story for him, John carried on. "We managed to get around it and find our way back to the gate. The rest you know."

Curiosity peeked and Caldwell asked the one question he needed to know about the planet. "What upset the locals?"

"Cut a long story short, the local's were Wraith."

"Wraith?" Everyone turned at the new voice to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway

John stood up as she entered the room. "Have you been standing there long?"

"Not long, just got here, Carson told me I'd find you all here."

Caldwell also stood and started gathering his things up. "I'm surprised he let you out so early."

"It took me a while to persuade him; officially you could say I'm still on leave, why I'm not stealing your thunder am I Colonel."

"No not at all, glad your okay. Well everyone after today's events it looks like we all got through it in one piece. I'm going to have that world marked down as hostel and make sure no one visits that place again."

As he was about to leave and call for dismissal Rodney jumped in. "I'm not so sure this is all over yet."

Ronon looked at Rodney. "What do you mean we got the creature didn't we?"

Rodney shrugged his shoulders "Did we?"

This made Ronon unsure of his own question

Elizabeth stepped in behind them as they cleared the briefing room. "Anyone care to fill me in?"

Rodney turned round to face her. "I'd be happy to over a hot meal, I'm starving."

Teyla stepped in beside Rodney them. "We all are."

With that they had left the control room for the Mess Hall, Elizabeth nodding in Caldwell's direction as they left

**The Mess Hall**

They had been in the mess for over an hour and the time was coming up to 22.00, the briefing had taken over two hours, which had taken place sometime after they got back from off world. They had talked about their last venture, amongst other things. Rodney was hunched over his control pad, rubbing his head over his recent readings he'd picked up from the creature. Sheppard leaned over his right shoulder. "You might as well put that away Rodney, we're not going back there."

Not listening he waved his index figure for attention. "You know it's interesting. That creature seemed to be emitting some kind of signal. Trouble is, were did the creature go? I'm still not entirely convinced we got it."

"Well it's getting late, so I know were I'm going." Answered Elizabeth as she got out of her chair.

"Sounds like a plan." Replied Ronon.

"Umm." To engrossed in his readings Rodney hadn't heard what they said till he heard the shuffling of chairs as everyone got up and departed. "Oh, that time already." He asked himself as he looked at his watch.

**Weir's quarters **

04.00, Elizabeth was getting restless whilst sleeping, her mind kept replying that of the recent events. Aloud squawk echoed throughout the room and she woke with a start. Breathing heavy she got up and walked over to the sink and splashed water on her face to cool off. She heard the squawk again and quickly turned round expecting to find the owner of the noise, it sounded like the exact same squawk the creature had made. Only it wasn't there. She automatically reached up for her earpiece to call security forgetting it was on her bedside unit. She was about to pick it up, remembering the nightmares she shook her head thinking it was just her imagination working overtime. "You're overreacting girl." She whispered to herself. She didn't bother going back to bed but got ready for the new day.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: -**

**Control Room:**

John and Rodney were already standing waiting to depart on their next mission; only two team members remained unaccounted for. They entered the room laughing, leaving those waiting a little bewildered.

"Enjoying the day Teyla, Ronon?" Asked Sheppard.

Teyla and Ronon nodded Teyla answering the question first. "As much as I would any other, given the circumstances."

After which Ronon did. "Likewise."

Elizabeth walked up to John's team. "I see you are all ready to depart? Just to let you know before you leave, that the Daedalus is on its way back to Earth and should be back little under a month with more supplies. Please try and not bring back any uninvited guests this time.

Elizabeth watched as John's expression change to that of a hurt look, which quickly disappeared only to be replaced with his playboy smile "Will bring you back a ZPM instead."

"That would make a change if you did." She turned and nodded to the technician to dial the gate, which opened up on completion of the dialling sequence.

"Well I would like to say we try our best, see you in 5 hours."

Before she had time to respond they'd gone through the gate. She smiled and then walked back to her office.

**Unknown Planet: **

Rodney was finding it hard to keep pace with the team and started moaning."I can't believe we've been walking for over an hour and not found anything yet, just your usual fields and woodlands, can't we head back."

"The walking will do you good, besides wouldn't want to go back empty handed and we've still got 4 hours to spare." Answered John as he glanced at Teyla to his left, the two of them walking in the middle and Ronon took the lead.

Teyla heard something and stopped to listen more closely. She raised her hand in an attempt to get the others to stop in there tracks. "What's that noise?"

"What noise?" Replied Rodney has he immediately drew up his P90.

"Like the sound of water running." She turned her head to the right. "This way."

Rodney breathed a sigh of relief and lowered his gun and followed. John and Ronon taking up the rear.

15 minutes later they had reached their destination and John couldn't believe their luck. "Whoa, that's sure something."

Ahead of them was a massive cliff face, which stretched as far as they eye could see in both directions and in the middle directly ahead of them, water cascaded down it, into an extremely wide lake.

Rodney's mouth hung open. "It's certainly a treat." With that he walked up for a closer look.

Ronon followed him. "Yeah, makes a change from all the usual things we get."

John called out as he watched them make there way to the lakes edge "Guess you can relax now Rodney. I would have to agree with your early assumption there doesn't seem to be anything else here, so this seems like the perfect place to rest before we head back."

With that they all separated to look around by themselves.

**Atlantis Control Room:**

Elizabeth heard Chuck's announcement from her office and made her way down. "Incoming wormhole, its Col. Sheppard's' IDC."

"They're early." Elizabeth walked up to him and then put both hands onto the console and leaned forward. She was about to announce for the shield to be lowered when sparks started flying out of it. Chuck covered his face and Elizabeth pulled back as the panel exploded and the gate automatically shut down.

Chuck frantically tried to get a response from the DHD but it refused to respond. "This is going to be a problem."

Elizabeth walked round to his side. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I was waiting for your order to lower the shield and as you saw the DHD blew up in my face."

Elizabeth activated her earpiece to call for assistance "Weir to Zelenka we need you in the Control Room stat."

Her radio crackled as he answered. "_On my way_."

"Have we lost communications with the off world teams Chuck?"

"That we have."

"Great, just what I need."

**Unknown Planet: **

On the planet Rodney redialled the gate but got no response. "This can't be right, our DHD is working it must be a problem the other end."

Rodney looked up as Sheppard spoke. "That'll be a first."

Ronon parked himself on a nearby bolder. "Well I hope they get it fixed because I don't fancy spending the night here not after last time, regardless of the surroundings."

Teyla made her way back from the Gate, having been the first ready to step through. "If their Gate is down. How long would it take for a Puddle Jumper to reach us?"

Rodney quickly calculated the question. "Hopefully Zelenka will be able to fix the situation, but I wouldn't keep your hopes up, if he can't it would take 3 days for a Jumper to reach us."

Feeling sorry for himself John sat down on the grass. "You're kidding, 3 days. I'm not sure even I've got the patients to wait that long Rodney."

"The feelings mutual."

**Atlantis Control Room:**

Zelenka was crouched on the floor as he looked at the DHD. "I can see the problem. One of the crystals has burnt out. Overloaded by the looks of it."

Elizabeth was pacing back and forth arms folded. "Can it be fixed?"

"If we had a spare it could."

Her arms fell to her side. "If?"

"The damaged panels can be replaced but we don't have any spare crystals as far as I'm aware. But we can get one as it's one of the crystals all the DHD's use. All we need to do is locate a Stargate not in use and take one from that."

"Ok, I'll brief Major Lorne and I'd like you to join in on this one."

"Sure thing, although I have to add, it is strange, I can't give any reason for this to have happened."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: - **

**Atlantis Control Room: **

It had taken 12 hours for Lorne's team to get a spare Crystal for the DHD and 2 hours to repair it, with still no clues as to what caused the malfunction. Putting all that aside for the time being Elizabeth walked down the stairs to great John's team on their return. John's face was beaming with excitement when they came through the gate.

"Don't tell me John, you've found a ZPM?" She asked after reaching the last step.

"Ooo, something much better then that and you'll love it when you get the time to see it."

Before Elizabeth could ask John what they had found Rodney jumped in on the conversation. "Why the long delay, with the Gate Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, sorry about that the DHD exploded after you dialled in. One of the Crystals overloaded, no reasons as to why yet but it has been fixed." She watched as Rodney made his way up the stairs.

"I'll believe that when I see it." He called down.

"So are you going to give me a hint as to what this something is?" She asked turning back to face John.

"Nope it's a surprise."

"Umm, well with what's been happening here I sure could do with a break but…"

John didn't let her finish the sentence. "Great it's settled then." He started edging out backwards towards the exit, creeping even further with each following word. "It was getting dark there when we left so first thing tomorrow yeap."

She looked down at the floor "Actually John I was going to say I've still g…" she looked up to face him but he'd sneaked out. She looked at Ronon and Teyla hoping she'll get some kind of hint from them but Teyla just shook her head with a smile and Ronon shrugged his shoulders and with that the two left.

**Unknown Planet – Flashback:**

Rodney sat by the edge of the lake looking into it. "You know, maybe you should invite Carson here to, he would love it what with his love of fishing and seeing as there is plenty of strange fish in the lake. He's been pestering me for months to go to the mainland with him."

John stood behind him. "Well in that case why don't you ask him it'll show him that you are taking and interest?"

"You're kidding me right? I'll never here the end of it."

Up on top of the cliff face next to the waterfall on the right of it, two figures laid low and watched each and every movement that the new arrivals made.

**Weir's Quarters:**

Once again, another bad dream the same as the night before… Running through the corridors of Atlantis with no exit in site, light then filling the surrounding area followed by the noise of the creature and then the flash of lighting.

Again she woke abruptly sitting straight up pulling her knees up to her chest, placing her elbows on top then head in her hands; trying to shake the images that plagued her mind. The thought of tomorrow or looking at her clock today came into her mind. Maybe the break doesn't sound like a bad idea after all it'll give her time to unwind.

**Outside Weir's quarters:**

After a second bad dream that night she'd given up sleeping once again. She stepped out into the corridor after getting changed, the time being 03.00 Earth Time. She began walking into the direction of the Mess Hall in hopes of grabbing a large cup of coffee to start the day. When she heard the unforgettable noise again, she spun round only to find Sheppard standing behind her.

He stretched his arms out above his head. "Can't sleep either?"

"Not really."

"Excited about the trip off world?" A smile curved on his lips.

"Bad dreams actually." His smile faded with those words.

"Want to talk about them? Might make them go away."

"Over coffee?"

"Sure."

**Mess Hall: **

"Have you considered talking to someone about this."

"I'm talking to you aren't I?"

"No I mean Dr. Heightmeyer or Beckett.

"Don't think it will do any good. But will consider it." She took a sip of her coffee before continuing. "The troubling thing is it's not just the dreams. I keep hearing the noise of the creature as well, even when I'm awake."

"Maybe Rodney was right, perhaps we didn't get it?"

"Either that or my mind is just playing tricks on me."

"Well that must have been a bit of a frightening experience for you that day. So it may be that, or just your mind trying to work threw it."

"Well I hope my mind gets over it soon otherwise I'll be falling asleep at my desk."

"You want to cancel today's trip?"

"Thanks for asking but no, I'll be fine."

"Great, well if you'll excuse me, I'll see you in a few hours."

"No problem… and John."

"Yes."

" Thanks."

"Anytime.".


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes:** For those who read the last version, the story changes here. Please read and review to let me know what you think. Thanks. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Five: -**

John spread his arms out wide to indicate the surroundings. "Welcome to paradise."

Elizabeth took in the site. "I thought Atlantis was paradise." She teased as she looked at John out of the corner of her eye.

"Well if you don't like it we can always go back." He started to turn around but she pulled him back.

"John I was kidding this is marvellous, certainly looks like a good potential for an Alpha site."

"See knew you'd love it."

Elizabeth wondered if the others would be accompanying them. "Just the two of us?"

"The others will be along soon, Rodney is going to persuade Carson along for some fishing and the others were gathering some supplies."

* * *

Back up on the cliff face the same two figures from the day before watched with curiosity. One of the men got up and ran of to a near by campsite. He entered the biggest of the four tents. 

"Commander they're back, well one of them anyway there's a new person with him."

The Commander got out of his seat "Show me" then followed the mercenary out of the tent.

Back on the edge of the cliff face the man pointed down to the two figures that now sat on the edge of the lake.

The Commander took what appeared to be a set of binoculars from the man still lying on the ground. "Well now what do we have here?" Adjusting the lenses to fall magnification he could see who was sitting by the lake "Excellent," he passed them back then asked him to fetch some men and to make sure they are fully armed.

"Yes sir." The solider got up and followed the same direction as his team mate had previously.

The group had now formed into a team of 5 and they had made there way down the cliff face. It had taken a good 30 minutes to make their way down the slope but the Commander new it would be worth it just to see the look of surprise on the unexpected visitors faces.

They slowly crept up behind them weapons raised. They could hear laughter coming from the pair of them and decided to speak out to cut short their enjoyment.

"Enjoying the day Colonel, Dr Weir?"

At the sound of his voice, John shot up from his sitting position he got up so quickly he stumbled back a little, after regaining his balance he then turned to look the man in the eye. Elizabeth too had got up her face still dripping wet from when John had splashed her with cold water from the lake after the joke she had made. She wiped it of with her hands before turning round to face the man she really had no desire to see again.

Being protective John stepped in front of Elizabeth before calling his name out "Kolya. What do you want?"

"The same things as always Colonel only this time I'm adding revenge into the mix. Lets get moving shell we?"

At the sound of those words John was getting ready to pull out his concealed side pistol. "Not till I know, what you have planned." He was glad he brought it, even though the place seemed previously deserted he didn't feel the need to lug a P90 around with him. Just the pistol for precautionary measures.

"You'll find out soon enough. Lets move."

John couldn't see anyway out of their current situation at the moment not without someone getting hurt so for now he kept there insurance hidden.

* * *

Back at the gate Ronon, Teyla, Rodney, Carson and also Cadman came threw.

Ronon was carrying the supplies whilst Carson and Rodney carried the fishing rods between them.

Cason was trying to find out what to expect before they arrived but they wouldn't tell him, only to bring his fishing gear. He still couldn't believe Rodney actually invited him to come along, considering it took him ages to eventually persuade him to go to the mainland with him early next year. In case Rodney got fed up with the sport he invited Cadman along for the ride if not for fishing then at least someone to talk to.

* * *

They had reached the top of the cliff, John looked around for a way out. Two men were in front of them, two behind and Kolya by left of him Elizabeth by the right and not too far from them was the edge with a rather long drop. He figured he could probably throw the two behind him off guard and shoot the two in front. But that would still leave Kolya. Elizabeth had stopped walking seeming a little confused. John stopped and put a hand on her shoulder. "You ok?"

"Did you hear that?"

Kolya stopped walking and listened but couldn't hear anything. "Here what?"

John stepped round to face her. "That noise again?"

"Yes."

"What noise?" Kolya asked again seemingly a little impatient.

John shot him a back of glare. "Nothing that need concern you."

John had noticed the two solders in front hadn't stopped walking and they were quiet a fair distance from them now. The two behind however had. All he needed was something to distract Kolya and talk about timing Kolya's radio crackled into life as a member of his team informed him that more people had come through the gate. John took this opportunity. He didn't have time to warn Elizabeth so he quickly forced her as gently as he could to the ground whilst grabbing his pistol. He then spun round taking out the two guards behind him with two clean shots. Then spinning back round knocking Kolya clean off his feet by using his right leg he kicked out behind Kolya's so that his legs gave way whilst at the same time aiming for the two guards in front and took them down with another two shots before they had time to react to the situation.

He then turned back to finish Kolya off and was surprised at how quick he had recovered from the attack as he lashed out and knocked Sheppard's gun from his hands after which he grabbed his throat twisting him round so Kolya's back was facing the edge.

Ronon, Teyla, Rodney, Carson and Cadman had all heard the gunshots echo around them. Dropping their gear they ran the rest of the way to the lake. They couldn't see their colleagues. Not until a scream of protest bought their attention to the top of the waterfall to the far right of it they could see the struggle take place.

"Kolya stop!" Shouted Elizabeth as she got up off the floor and jumped up on to his back to try and get him to let go of John's throat. John was half way to kneeling on the floor with his life being squeezed out of him, he could see the pistol close by but it was to far to reach it. He gave Kolya a punch in the face but it only served in a tighter grip. Elizabeth then covered Kolya's eyes with one hand whilst her right arm had him in a throat lock. Kolya had, had enough of this futile attempt. With his free arm he elbowed Elizabeth in the stomach, she recoiled a bit and the hand that had his eyes covered slipped. Kolya then let go of Sheppard and moved back a bit using both hands he removed Elizabeth arm from around his throat. They hadn't become aware of how close to the edge they had come in the struggle as Elizabeth's feet were dangling over it. Once Elizabeth's arm was loose he let go only turning when he heard her high-pitched scream, he realised she'd gone over.

Gathering his senses John called out Elizabeth's name when he heard her scream and ran to the edge.

Kolya looked down with an evil smirk on his face. "Umm, not the way I had planned it but I guess that's the revenge side of things against you taken care of."

John clenched both his fist tight at the sound of those words.

For the others on the ground it all happened to quickly and they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Elizabeth was falling fast over hanging trees, slowing her descent but not breaking her fall. She made attempts to grab hold of one, but failed each time. Panic began to build up inside and at that moment she suddenly felt a surge of energy run through her and she felt as though she was loosing control of her actions. She could see some form of static energy enveloping her and then white light formed around her cocooning her. At that moment it felt as though time slowed down and she heard her own voice calling out in her mind. "It's to late to lose you now. The breach into this universe is opening and you are the key." From that moment her world went black as she lost consciousness seconds before hitting the ground. After which the light around her faded.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Teyla called out to them as they all quickly ran to their fallen leader. "What was that glow?"

Rodney called back in response. "I have my suspicions but they are too horrible to contemplate at the moment."

Beckett pulled off his backpack mid stride and the minute he reached Elizabeth he placed it on the floor next to him. He knelt down the same time as Rodney; both kneeling on either side of her.

Frantically worrying, Rodney tried to beat Beckett by checking her pulse. But Beckett quickly pulled his hand away before he could reach the base of her neck. "Rodney please, let me do my job."

Rodney locked eyes with him for a second and Beckett could see tears forming in his eyes. "Just tell me she's going to be okay Carson."

Beckett gave him a quick smile of encouragement and began checking her vitals. Seconds later he placed hand on his forehead. "Oh thank god."

Carson's face said it all. Not needing to hear the rest, Rodney gratefully placed his head in his hands and wiped away the tears before looking at the others all of whom showed the look of relief on their faces.

Ronon moved closer to them and placed a hand on Beckett's shoulder. "Is it safe to move her back to the Gate?"

"I think so, her condition appears to be stable. In fact I'm rather stunned she wasn't killed in the fall. Not that I'm grateful"

Rodney looked at him. "I think she had a bit of help with that one Doc."

"How do you mean?"

"The creature we encountered the other day? We didn't kill it at all, that glow was one and the same."

Teyla looked at him a little confused. "You mean to say that glow we saw was the creature?"

"Yes, I'm guessing the creature is using Dr. Weir to conceal itself and at times make itself known."

"Of course it makes sense."

They all looked at Cadman. "I was in the control room the other day when the DHD exploded. Dr. Weir was leaning on it at the time of the incident."

Rodney clicked his fingers as the pieces all came together. "The creature must have channeled the static energy we just saw into the DHD overloading the crystal."

Ronon interrupted them. "We'll have to sort this out back at Atlantis. Right now John needs our help."

Teyla nodded in agreement. "I'm with you."

"Cadman if you can escort the three of them back to the Gate, Teyla and I will go and help Sheppard."

Cadman nodded in agreement.

"Ok Teyla lets go."

* * *

During that time on top of the cliff John and Kolya were having a one on one fighting match. John let his rage takeover and attacked Kolya hard and fast. 

But Kolya was quick and avoided most of the blows but not all. The same went for John when Kolya retaliated.

John had forgotten his gun on the floor - that was until he stepped back on it after taking a hit. John looked down but that had proven to be a mistake as Kolya delivered a fist of a blow to his face knocking him out cold. Kolya rubbed his fist and grinned. "Letting personal maters get in the way again Colonel."

After a few seconds of gloating Kolya retrieved his gun and radio that had been left abandoned on the ground since Sheppard had knocked him down. He walked to the edge to view his handy work only to see Sheppard's team making a move. He activated his radio to call for backup.

* * *

Three Genii soldiers hiding in separate locations in the enclosed forest behind the Gate heard the call to stop them before they activated it.

* * *

Kolya finished tying Sheppard's hands together, whilst he was unconscious Kolya spoke to him in a low voice, which was full of curiosity. "Now then what have you and the good Doctor been up to since our last meeting, too have picked up a Time-Eater umm?"

* * *

Ronon and Teyla began to ascend the slope leading to the top of the cliff, whilst Beckett carried Dr. Weir back to the gate with Rodney and Laura walking either side of him. Laura keeping her eyes peeled and Rodney left caring Becket's backpack. 

They made it back in double time. Once they had reached the DHD Rodney started dialing.

In the forest one of the Genii soldiers trained their gun on the DHD panel and fired Rodney jumped back in surprise as the bullet struck home. The Gate had reached the sixth Chevron before shutting down.

The Genii soldiers stepped out into the open and walked towards them weapons trained on their targets.

Laura was alert and pistol trained the minute the shot rang out. She saw the men walk out and took aim. She quickly stepped in front of Beckett and fired her gun getting off two quick rounds before the two remaining Genii soldiers could return fire.

Rodney ducked behind the DHD and pulled out his pistol.

As bullets littered the ground near their feet Laura indicated the two tall pointed pillars, which stood on either side of the Gate a few yards in front of it.

Beckett moved towards one of them for protection whilst she took off for the other.

As Beckett made for the right pillar, he heard Elizabeth groan. As she started to stir, he looked at her. The last thing he needed was for her to panic.

The minute he reached the pillar he propped her up against it and held a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

Once fully awake Elizabeth looked at him with confusion in her eyes. Then she heard the gunshots as Laura and Rodney fired at the aggressors who had taken refuge behind the Gate.

Elizabeth closed her eyes tight as the gunshots continued.

Rodney squeezed off his last round and tested his gun to make sure it was empty. He turned to Laura's location as she fired of her last round. "Now what, I haven't got any spare clips?"

Hearing this the men walked out of the hiding places and slowly advanced forward.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes:** Thank you, everyone for the reviews. Here is Chapter Seven. Enjoy.

* * *

The Gunfight in the distance had woken John, only to find his hands were tied. He looked up to see Kolya looking at him with a smug look on his face. "I guess we're even for the moment wouldn't you say Sheppard?" 

"I thought you didn't like even."

"I don't. As you can probably hear my men are taking care of your people."

"As soon as I'm free Kolya your going to wish you'd never been born."

"I'd save you threats for later Colonel, because you will want to here what I have to say."

"You've probably just killed the only person who believed in me, gave me a second chance and never hurt anyone to have deserved that. Give me one good reason why I should listen to what you have to say?"

"About that, I think I may have made a mistake dropping Dr. Weir like that. I do hope she's still alive and there's a very good chance from what we just saw she might be."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought you didn't want to listen to what I have to say."

"Stop playing with me Kolya and tell me!"

"The story was just a myth amongst my people – that was until today. Had I not seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it."

John noticed Ronon and Teyla had arrived and were creeping up behind Kolya.

"What story Kolya?"

Kolya heard a twig snap and smiled. "First you can call off your friends, if you want to make it out of this one alive." He pulled his gun on him.

"Stand down you two. Let's hear what Mr. Mucho has to say."

Kolya watched as Ronon and Teyla appeared in his vision as they came to stand by John. "Very wise, no shell I begin?"

"_Many eons ago formidable creatures said to be from another universe crossed into ours, it is not known how."_

"_These creatures, known as 'Time-Eaters' feed on nightmares, fear and hate. It makes them stronger. In time, they can use the memories of the chosen to transport themselves and the host to an event in their past. If that event is altered in anyway the breach will open and the great battle between man and beast will begin again."_

John was waiting for more. But Kolya kept quiet. "That's it?"

"As I said Colonel, it was only a Myth."

"Something tells me that's not the full story and how do you know the glow we saw was a Time-Eater?"

"Come now, Colonel you don't expect me to give you the full run down do you? Now if you'll excuse me I have a date with destiny to catch."

With that Kolya made his way back to the slope, keeping his weapon on Sheppard for as long as possible.

Once out of sight Ronon pulled out his gun getting ready to go after him. "Do you want me to finish him off?"

John struggled to stand up and Teyla came over to give him a hand, by untying his bonds. "No we need him alive. I think he has a lot more to tell us about what just happened with Dr. Weir. How is she by the way?"

Teyla tossed the ropes aside. "She's still alive Colonel she survived the fall."

John's face brightened at the news. "Glad to hear it. I take it you don't know what Kolya was talking about seeing as you live in this galaxy too?"

Teyla shook her head. "No, sorry John."

"Come on, we need to catch Kolya before he does anything stupid."

* * *

Rodney tensed waiting for the inevitable as the Genii walked even closer to them. 

Just then the Gate began dialing. Rodney knew it was an incoming Wormhole because their DHD had been damaged. "Great, now what?"

He noticed the soldiers lowering their arms and grinning and he guessed it was reinforcements for them arriving.

His heart leapt for joy when it turned out to be one of their own Puddle Jumpers coming through.

The Genii soldiers we're completely stunned by this and looked at each other in utter disbelief.

Laura quickly activated her radio to call for assistance.

Hearing the noise of the engine, Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw the ship turning about and began firing on the two remaining soldiers who quickly made a break for it back into the forest beyond the Gate.

Laura's radio crackled into life as the Jumper hovered above them. "_Aside from the two Genii soldiers we just scared off, what's your current situation?_"

Rodney interrupted the conversation. "Lorne how did you know we we're in trouble?"

"_Not only were you overdue for your check in, we got concerned when a dialing sequence got cut out. We traced it to this place and we decided to investigate_."

"You timed it just right Major. Right now we need you down here ASAP. Dr. Weir has been injured and needs taking back plus Sheppard may need some help."

"_Understood Cadman, we'll find a clearing big enough to land and come and give you a hand, Lorne out_."

It was then Elizabeth realized John wasn't with them and she started to get up.

But Carson stopped her. "Whoa, Whoa. Where do you think your going?"

"To help John."

"I don't think so lass. You're going straight back to Atlantis as soon as Major Lorne gets here."

"I'm not going anywhere till I know he's safe and besides I feel fine just a little shaken up."

"I'll be the judge of that, you took a pretty nasty fall back there and I'll be damned if I'll let Kolya hurt you like that again."

"Is he still with Kolya then?"

"He is."

With those words Elizabeth stood up before Carson could protest.

"Elizabeth don't make me overrule you on this one."

Elizabeth took of her torn jacket off and tossed it to him and then walked off towards the Cliffside.

Carson looked at Laura and Rodney for some assistance. Rodney was stunned; he'd never seen her act like this before. She was always against rushing off into danger. He quickly jogged after her as Laura called out to her.

He grabbed her arm and quickly pulled her round to face him and saw the look of revenge on her face. This gave him something to play with to persuade her to go back. "Elizabeth will take care of things. Lorne is here now he'll help us rescue Sheppard. The best thing for you to do is go back to Atlantis and get yourself checked out."

"Not till I know he's safe." She pulled her arm free and continued walking the other way.

She didn't get far, as Laura had stepped in her path. "We can't let you go Ma'am."

Whilst Rodney had been talking to Elizabeth, Carson had run over to his backpack by the DHD and was getting a syringe ready.

Laura had managed to stop Elizabeth walking further by stepping in her path after watching what Carson was planning.

Elizabeth turned round at the sound of his approach and saw what he was holding and stepped back only to bump into Laura. She did a double take between the two of them.

Carson was glad she had taken her jacket off and only had her work t-shirt on. It made it easier for him to administer the sedative. Laura held onto both her arms to keep her from escaping.

Elizabeth struggled to get free as Beckett moved closer 'she didn't want this'. "You're in shock Elizabeth, just let me give you this lass and everything will be fine."

Rodney spotted Kolya coming out of the line of trees and running towards them. He raised his gun to fire, but forgot it was empty. "LOOK OUT!"

Laura turned to see what Rodney was screaming about. Only to be pushed aside by Kolya as static energy started to flow around Elizabeth again. "I'll take over from here thank you."

Carson stepped back in surprise.

John then appeared followed closely by Ronon and Teyla.

Kolya whispered something to Elizabeth. "Remember 'The Storm?'"

She remembered the event all to well.

John screamed at the top of his voice when he could see the white light forming again and picked up his pace.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for the reviews. I'm still tiding up chapter nine. But will have that up soon and will have around two-three more after that for you. Enjoy.**

The all too familiar sound of the bird once again woke Elizabeth.

Slowly she stood up.

Looking around she recognized the place as Grounding Station Two and the Grounding device itself was active.

Feeling a little disorientated she stumbled over to it and placed her palm onto the panel just like she did two years ago. 'Two years ago?' she quickly removed it and stepped back. 'Surely this isn't real?'

Looking up to view the outside, waves crashed into the city and dark clouds formed. A flash of lighting made her jump a little, when she saw the strike hit the water in the far distance.

Remembering she wasn't alone in the woods, before finding herself here she quickly searched the area. Strangely she found no one.

She turned round to head for the exit; she needed to find out what was going on.

* * *

Sheppard groaned and turned over onto his back. His hands went to his face and wiped them over. 

Opening his eyes he sat up only to find he was sitting on the floor of a Puddle Jumper.

After standing up with the aid of the pilot's chair, he looked out the window and could see that the Puddle Jumper was still stationed in the Jumper bay.

He tried to recall what happened to have ended up here. He remembered running after Kolya in the woods, he could see him pulling Laura away from Elizabeth. When he neared them, white light enveloped them; he reached out to pull Kolya away. But as he touched Kolya's shoulder it felt as though someone just stepped over his grave.

Could it be what Kolya said was true. '_In time, they can use the memories of the chosen to transport themselves and the host to an event in their past. If that event is altered in any way the breach will open and the great battle between man and beast will begin again.' _Not just the chosen then. Looking around he could see 'where' was obvious, but 'when' was the big question.

John looked at himself; all he had on him was his standard uniform with a side pistol tucked away.

He walked to the back of the Jumper to see if he could find protection clothing to wear. He found standard issue body armour and tucked behind that was a P-90. He grabbed them both off the hooks and put them in place on him. He then walked to the front to retrieve a life signs detector, only to find there wasn't one, which he found odd.

He shrugged his shoulders and exited the craft, only to enter another to see if that ship had a one, which it did. "Second time lucky." He said to himself.

He left that ship and made for the Jumper bay exit and headed in the direction of the Control Room being careful not to be seen. If this was the past, he dreads to think of the consequences with tampering with the time-line would be. The one thing he needed to do was to find 'his' Elizabeth and Kolya, providing they were both here too and anyone else for that mater.

* * *

Kolya in the mean time had already woken up, he found himself in a small room, stationed above the Stargate. He recognized it as Doctor Weir's office. 

'Why was he alone?' Already standing up, he could hear recognisable voices on the other side for the catwalk. He walked over to the door to try and get a better view of things and to his delight he could see himself, surrounded by a few of his guards threatening to kill 'the Elizabeth then,' all because Sheppard wouldn't oblige to turn on the remaining Grounding Station and had instead killed two of his trusted men.

Kolya smiled, he had gotten his wish. If he was going to change things for the better this was his chance.

Kolya watched himself from a distance. Listening to those hateful words. _"Say goodbye to Doctor Weir."_

He knew his other self wouldn't fire, so instead he pulled out his gun, which he had recovered from the fight he had with Sheppard back then.

He moved forward to get a better shot.

Sheppard voice came in over the radio. _"This city has a self destruct button. If you hurt her, I'll activate it."_

Followed by his past self_. "Even if it exists, Major, you need at least two senior personnel to activate it, and I'm about to take one of them out of the equation."_

Kolya's finger tightened on the trigger.

* * *

Elizabeth knew the Control Room wasn't far from Grounding Station two, so she made her way there first.

* * *

Both John and Elizabeth reached the room at the same time; as their Kolya fired the shot. 

A bright white flash followed it.

**

* * *

**

John and Kolya found themselves back at the woods, surrounded by the people they left; John noticed their clothing had changed. He then looked around seemingly confused. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Carson looked at him a little bewildered. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No, what just happened? Why have your clothes changed? Where is she?"

"If you are talking about Doctor Weir, she's been dead for over two year's son."

John stumbled back not believing what he was hearing. He turned to face Kolya. "What the hell have you done?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

"Atlantis?" Questioned John as he turned back to face Carson

"Atlantis no longer belongs to us John; it's in the hands of the Genii. We've been here ever since they invaded."

Kolya grinned. "I did warn you Sheppard."

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

John spent the next half hour trying to convince his team that this reality was a lie.

"You haven't been yourself since Elizabeth died lad, always seeing things that aren't there. That's how Kolya escaped, you were to rendezvous with Major Lorne so he could pick him up, to relocate him. Before he could active the Gate you fired at the DHD preventing him from doing so. I caught up with the two of you. I was going to give Kolya the sedative to stop him from getting away again."

John shouted at Carson. "NO THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!

"Then tell us Colonel, what did happen?"

"Elizabeth and I came here, to see if this site was good enough to use as an Alpha site. Unknown to us Kolya had already camped here. He took us captive, we struggled to get free on top of the cliff, and Elizabeth went over. I don't know much about what happened after that I was knocked out."

John shook his head, again. Knowing none of it was true. "This isn't right." He looked at Kolya who seemed to be enjoying every moment of it, "tell them, you were there… tell them."

"I don't know what he's talking about, maybe you should be giving him the sedative instead?"

"The team had already taken her back to the Gate. By the time I caught up with Kolya after breaking free of my bonds thanks to Ronon and Tey…"

He paused again, when he realised Ronon and Teyla wasn't with them, but before he could question it. He noticed Carson expression change.

Carson looked at the syringe then back at John who must have sensed what he had in mind, because he was fleeing back to the cliff site. He had knocked Kolya down in the process.

* * *

John ran as fast as he could. He didn't know what was going on but he intended to find out.

He spent, hours walking around the place trying to gather his thoughts together, trying to make sense of it all. It was then Teyla had caught up with him. "Why don't you come back to the camp site John, it will be dark soon and it's starting to rain?"

"I can't dismiss everything that's just happened Teyla."

"I'm not asking you to. Elizabeth's loss hit you harder then any of us. It'll take time to get over something like that."

"How much time does it take Teyla? You'd think after two years I would be over it. But to me it feels like yesterday. "

**Five days later**

He sighed, it had taken days trying to convince the others this wasn't right. None of them would listen. Rodney tried to see things his way but just couldn't picture it. Whether if that was just out of sympathy or he really did care, he didn't know.

It had been so long now, even he was beginning to question if it was just his imagination.

Sitting by the lake, the same as he'd done that fateful day. He looked into the water expecting to see his reflection but was shocked to see Elizabeth's sadden face staring back at him. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming but when he looked again the image was still there. Slowly he moved a hand into the water to try and touch it. His figure tips touching the surface of the water causing it to ripple slightly. He turned at Rodney's approach. Only to turn back to find the image was gone.

"A penny for your thoughts," asked Rodney as he sat down next to him.

"Am I going crazy Rodney? Maybe it is me seeing things, maybe it's time to try and let go."

"I wish I could see it your way Sheppard, but with what we've been through it's hard to stomach it."

"You know, you're the only one who's tried to see it my way. The others all think I've completely lost it. Maybe it's because we were closer to Elizabeth then any of the others? I don't know."

It was then something caught John's eye as a beam of light from the sun reflected of an object near the bottom of the cliff face. "Did you see that?"

He got up and walked to wear the light came from,

Rodney tried kept pace with him. "See what?"

As he got to the rock face, he scanned the area in front of him.

Rodney spotted the object first. It was Elizabeth's necklace, which had reflected off the sun. He faced John who had his back turned and his eyes glowed blue, John stood frozen on the spot.

Smiling Rodney reached up and unhooked it from an overhanging tree. Then stuffed it into his trouser pocket. The glow in his eyes faded and John returned to normal.

John sighed when he couldn't find what he had seen. "Guess it was my imagination, again." He turned and walked away.

Rodney watched him go, and then returned to the lake. Elizabeth's face appeared in the water again this time looking angry and possessed Rodney grunted. "It's going to take more then that for him to find you and believe me we're not going to let that happen easily."

"The false reality we implanted on him worked and as far as he is aware you're dead. Although I have to admit, he's rather a tough one to convince and your interference isn't helping. But without you we won't exist in the universe. We need you to keep the door open."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Rodney hadn't noticed that John had turned back round.

John spotted Rodney talking to himself, curious he walked forward to try and listen to what he was saying.

"_The false reality we implanted on him worked and as far as he is aware you're dead. Although I have to admit, he's rather a tough one to convince and your interference isn't helping. But without you we won't exist in the universe. We need you to keep the door open."_

Fury took over John as he rushed Rodney; grabbing him in a throat lock from behind the minute he was close enough to do so. "Who are you? Where is she?"

"We are your destruction," growled McKay, trying to get free. "She is back where this all started - filling the gap you destroyed"

After removing the neckless from Rodney's pocket John pushed him into the water; the minute Rodney hit it he screamed as the creature inside him immediately evaporated.

"Get me out of here," cried Rodney, the minute it was over.

"Do you remember the Gate address, of the planet were we found that creature?" Asked John as he helped him out.

"I think so, why?"

"Remember the egg you smashed?"

Rodney nodded slowly remembering the past five days. "All to… The entrance to the breach?"

"Got it in one, by smashing the egg, the energy inside it was realised, causing the breach to collapse before it had formed. The creature needed to find a new source to reopen it."

"That would explain the strange energy readings, I detected before hand." Rodney slapped his right hand on his forehead thinking how stupid he was not to have realised sooner, "they weren't coming from the creature the scanner was picking them up from the breach."

"Come on, we're going back."

"Sheppard we can't. The DHD here was damaged."

"Yes, we can. We can use the Puddle Jumper Major Lorne came in. We just need to find out where he parked it."

-----

After an hour of searching Rodney and John finally found the Puddle Jumper, parked just half hour away from the Gate. Surprisingly no one was guarding it.

The hatch was open and they discreetly made they're way into the back of it. John being ever cautious making sure no one was inside.

Having found no one, he let go of his P-90 and it swung from his shoulder. Then he clambered into the pilot's seat and took up the controls

Rodney sat in the seat next to him, after closing the hatch.

John took off and headed in the direction of the Stargate.

"You know, we could encounter the Wraith again once we arrive at the other end."

"Your forgetting this ship has cloaking technology McKay. This time will have the element of surprise."

-----

John scanned the area before Rodney dialled the Gate. "Where has everyone gone? You'd have thought we would've meet some resistance by now."

"Come in to my parlour said the spider to the fly," replied Rodney as he dialed the Gate.

"You reckon this is a trap?"

"It's possible, they must know by now that I've been compromised and why leave the Puddle Jumper ready for us?"

"Best be on our guard then."

-----

The Puddle Jumper entered the Stargate and remerged on the other side. Seconds after that the ship was cloaked.

-----

"Still heavily populated by Wraith. You know, it's funny I wonder why the creature we met in the cave never bothered them."

Rodney spotted something in the far distance and pointed out to John. "I think that answers your question."

John's eyes widened when he spotted one of the creatures hovering above a group of Wraith's. "I thought the Wraith shot us down too easy last time."

"I don't get it, if they already had a host in this case hosts, then why do the need Elizabeth?"

"We'll soon find out McKay."

-----

They landed near where they crashed last time and left the ship cloaked as they headed for the cave.

White light was pouring out of it and they both had to cover their eyes as they entered.

And there standing between the two eggs was Elizabeth. "Took your time," She responded sarcastically.

"Sorry, a few teething problems, which needed to be sorted out. But we're here now and we're getting you out."

"Bit late for that John, I'm stuck between worlds I can't move. I'm paying the price for your mistake." She glanced at McKay and he looked down at his feet.

"Listen I don't know how much time I have left. They're about to start an invasion that'll end everything. Keeping their identify secret they are using the Wraith to do their dirty work. The only way to end this is to close the breach and by doing that you'll have to…"

John didn't let her finish the sentence. "No way are we doing that, we could lose you."

"It's the only way John and you know it. By closing the breach you're effectively cutting them off from their world leaving only the enemy outside to deal with."

"How are we supposed to close it?" Questioned Rodney.

"Smash the other egg. I'm keeping the door open Rodney. As they said to me once before, I'm the key."

"Wait, you tried to reach me, warn me you were still alive. How?"

"By using energy flowing through me I was able to manipulate its properties and reach out to you John. But in doing so it took a lot out of me and I've hastened the outcome."

"I found your necklace, I wasn't aware you lost it."

"Manipulating time was one thing I was able to do."

"Send me back." Blurted out Rodney.

They both looked at him.

"If you can manipulate time, send me back to when this all started give me a chance to put things right."

Elizabeth shook her head. "That won't work Rodney, believe me I know. I don't have enough energy left to do it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Before this all started I saw a ghostly image of you, until now I dismissed it, I now know why."

"With the extra power it might work."

Elizabeth looked confused.

"McKay's right, he was taken over too. Even though he's no longer a host to one he might still carry enough energy."

Elizabeth looked between them and then nodded. "Providing the one inside me doesn't try to stop this, I hope I'm strong enough then it is."

McKay walked up to her and she held out her hands, he took them in his and both of them closed their eyes.

"**Time as we know had a beginning and time had and end, this has happened before. Will it happen again?"**

**Sorry about the wait one chapter left after this :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Final chapter is here. **

**Sorry for the delay I totally forgot about it till the other day, found this chapter hiding in my files. I've tweaked it a bit to finish it off. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

McKay woke suddenly. After, which he felt a sharp pain in his back. It took him a minute to gather his bearings, he then heard Ronon talking, "Nice going."

Confused and dazed McKay took in his surroundings and slowly stood up. It was then he heard the squawk of the creature and could see he was back in the cave where it all started. "It worked."

John, Ronon and Teyla all exchanged glances at each other. John spoke up first. "You feeling alright?"

"What worked?" Asked Teyla.

"I stopped myself from breaking the egg, that's what worked."

"Check again hot shot," replied John pointing his finger behind Rodney.

Rodney's eyes went wide as he looked behind him and his face fell when he saw the damage, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me, please not again."

Surprising the others Rodney shot of towards the Gate, whilst yelling back at them. "Break the other egg and don't let that creature get to the Gate, long story not enough time!"

"McKay, are you crazy you'll be killed, with all the Wraith out there!"

"A chance I'm willing to take Sheppard, just stop that thing!" With that McKay was out of site.

McKay managed to dodge the odd stunner blast aimed in his direction. The second he got to the DHD. He began dialing.

He transmitted his IDC and warned the Gate personnel that he's coming in hot. After which he stumbled through, stunner blasts whizzing past his head. "Close the Gate!"

"McKay, what on earth is going on?" Complained Caldwell as he made his way down the staircase once the Gate shut down.

"Caldwell, what are you… Where's Elizabeth?" With the adrenaline rush he'd forgotten the timeframe and quickly shot past him remembering where she'll be. Ignoring the angry shouts of protests from Caldwell.

Forgetting the burning pain in his legs from all the running, McKay pushed himself on towards the East Pier he got to the walkway and he could see Elizabeth running towards him. "Oh, thank god," he almost collapsed with relieve.

Surprised to see him, Elizabeth ran up to him and caught him by the arms before he sank to the floor. She could see the sweet pouring of him; he was so warn out for a minute he'd lost his voice. Took him a while to find it again.

"You're safe," we're the only words he could muster before the city's lockdown alarm started.

McKay couldn't believe, that the alarm had started and he quickly activated his earpiece. "Control Room, please don't tell me they didn't let the creature in?"

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Asked Elizabeth the confusion was evident in her voice.

The only response McKay got through his mic, was muffled cries and gunshots being fired. "Damn it, they let it in."

"Let what in? McKay what is going on?"

"No time to explain, must get you out of here for some reason that creature is about to choose you over everyone else."

"Creature… What?" She didn't need to say anything else, because white light had started to feel the walkway.

"Shit!" McKay scrambled to his feet and encouraged Elizabeth to run back the other way with a little push on the back of her shoulders.

They could soon hear John yelling to the team that the stunners were working but McKay knew it wouldn't be enough.

He then remembered what would kill it and grabbed Elizabeth's hand to make his way to the East Pier. But they immediately pulled from each other after feeling a spark of energy on contact.

Everything McKay had experienced suddenly flashed through Elizabeth's mind as though she was reliving the events and could here her own voice. _"Manipulating time is something I can do."_

She suddenly stepped back from McKay putting as much distance from him as she could. "You're the reason it chose me."

McKay knew it too and repeated her actions by stepping away from her in the opposite direction "The water, it's the only thing that'll stop it. Go to the balcony, the one on the East Pier."

She nodded at his request and headed towards it.

McKay watched as the creature, fly past him. Knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it. Now knowing that the whole time, he had been the one responsible. At the same time almost creating a Paradox.

John had now reached him and asked him what was going on. McKay told him were Elizabeth had gone and there wasn't anything anyone could do.

"Well right now, Elizabeth isn't armed and is in danger," said John.

"We can't do anything, will only aggravate it more, she's on her own."

"She may still need our help McKay, come on," encouraged Sheppard.

Knowing the creature wasn't far behind her, Elizabeth opened the door to the balcony and stepped out.

She backed up towards the railings, as it showed up. Looking over her shoulder she could see the waves crashing into the side of the city below.

The creature entered through the door and she turned back round to face it. There was only one way out.

She hoped the creature would follow all the way to the bottom.

She climbed the fence and as the creature moved towards her she dived into the water below.

The creature followed close behind.

Sheppard and his team ran though the door, when a bright light erupted and all three ran to the edge to look over and could see Elizabeth free falling.

Without even thinking it Sheppard removed his jacket and shoes and dived in after her.

Elizabeth hit the water and the creature's screams echoed all round, as it evaporated on touch. Being unconscious Elizabeth sank to the bottom.

John splashed into the water soon after. Not seeing her swimming above he dived under in search for her.

Ignoring the strong currents as he swam.

He could see her arms, flaying about in the water and reached out to grab one. After which pulled her up to the surface.

The three above we're relieved to see him surface with her and began running towards his location McKay calling for a medical team on the way down.

Ignoring the waves crashing into them, John checked for a pulse the minute he surfaced. He panicked when he couldn't feel one and quickly swam to the edge.

Moments after he'd climbed out with her, Carson and full medical support team showed up. "Carson, she's not breathing."

"Mind out the way son." Informed Carson as he moved him back.

The team rushed down the staircase and got to the edge just as the medial team lifted Elizabeth onto the gunnery and rushed her of to the infirmary.

"John, is she okay?" Asked Rodney as he watched them leave and could see the some towels, left on the ground.

"It was a close call but she's gonna be fine McKay. They are taking her in, to run some scans to make sure nothing was broken in the fall."

"Why did it choose Doctor Weir, and not any of us?" Asked Teyla.

"I know why." Replied McKay.

They all looked at him and he tried to explain, "The creature can't see. It homes in on the energy signature from those who have been in contacted with the breach. That signature can be passed on to others on contact or close proximity.

"The first time it attacked, was my fault, it was attacking me but seeing as I wasn't really there Elizabeth was the closest to that signature and now I've done it again by touching Elizabeth's hand I've passed on that energy signature."

"But, all three of us where in close proximity to you." Added Teyla.

"Yes, true but all three of you we're armed, as we've all witnessed it doesn't like being threatened."

"If it can't see, how does it know it's being threatened?" Asked Ronon.

"Please… all three of you have shot at it."

"Well we destroyed the other egg as you suggested so lets hope this little venture is over with." Replied John.

**The End**


End file.
